the sorcerer's apprentice comes to hogwarts
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Doctor Strange has taken on a apprentice but when certain events come to light in the magical world of Hogwarts he sends his young pupil a werewolf to deal with it. Though Cody will be in for more then a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what to do anymore they were all gone. Everyone he ever cared for was now gone. "It's all my fault." He said silently to himself. He was a werewolf, but he was also human. He was standing on the edge of a building fifty stories high looking down. The rain poured down upon him but it didn't matter.

His cloths were in tatters from his last change he had done it to protect his loved ones. But that change had cost him everything. He had lost everyone and it was all his fault. Thoughts raced through his mind, what if he had never changed what if he had given up this life maybe than everyone would still be alive. Now he had nothing left

His body was beaten, broken and bloody but none of that mattered to the pain in his heart. Ever since the day he discovered what he was he had tried to do the right thing but doing the right thing had always cost him. For five years he has done nothing but the right thing.

And yet everyone close to him has suffered. Now he had nothing left. Now his life was empty and hollow. The police wanted him arrested and in jail. The District Attorney blamed him for everything that seemed to go wrong in the city.

He was labeled a murder, a traitor, and monster. Why was he made all these things just for trying to do the right thing. He had to suffer and go through things that no normal person of any age should have to go through.

He had no answers. He didn't know what to do next. His home, his family and friends and the love of his life had left him long ago. Tonight the last things that ever mattered to him were gone and now he had nothing left.

"What point is there for me to go on?" He asked himself. "Do I have anything worth fighting for? Do I have anything worth living for?" He looked deep inside of himself for an answer. But he was tired. He was tired of having to fight all the time and no one appreciated it, he suffered and had sacrificed so much in his life and for what? Just to have everything taken away from him. He was just so tired of it all.

He just wanted to end it all. All he pain all the suffering and seeing everyone around him suffer and die. So in his greatest moment of weakness he took one step and started to fall into darkness. He didn't feel anything at that moment he didn't want to, he just waited for the end, and then he saw the light.

Gasping suddenly Cody looked around and saw he was in the alley way otherwise unharmed. Gasping loudly he felt a tingle go through his body. "What happened…I don't understand.."

"It is not yet your time to go Cody despite what you think."

Looking around Cody saw an older looking Asian man dressed in a black suit and some gold pedant around his neck.

"How…did you ..Listen…I don't care anymore..I have nothing left why shouldn't I die?"

A look of sorrow crossed his face but it vanished quickly. "You can do so much good in the world, if you wish I my master could offer you help if you wish it."

"Help me? If he wanted to help me he could have saved my family!" letting out a un-human like growl Cody's eyes flashed red with rage. "If your master wants to help, tell him to bring back my family!" Trying to stand his feet Cody stumbled and tripped then fell. Then right there standing in front of him was an older man he had a neat trimmed beard short black hair with long streaks of grey, he was dressed in a dark red, and blue outfit with a long red cape around his shoulders. Though the strangest thing was his eyes they were sea green filled with understanding and care. "Greetings I am Doctor Strange I understand the pain you're going through young man, you may doubt me…many years ago I lost my family. My sister she was very important to me but she was suffering from some issues in her brain…I had just become a surgeon, and I operated on her myself believing I could help her…but I was wrong she died on my table, and for a long time I believed I was the one responsible for her death." Cody kept looking at him confused as to why he was telling him this. "But…" Continued, the Doctor. "It wasn't just as your friends and family's death isn't your fault it happened because of evil men doing evil things." Cody looked down and sighed softly part of what the Doctor said made sense in its own strange way. Looking up at him a strange fire burned brightly in his dark eyes. "When do I begin?" Smiling Doctor Strange reached his out and helped the young man stand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now slowly release the energy." The voice of Dr. Strange said. Nodding Cody slowly pushed his power outward slowly letting the magical energy to go forth from his hands.

"Very good Cody it didn't take you long to master your powers." The Sorcerer Supreme said with a small smile playing on his lips.

It had been a few years since Cody had joined him and over that time the young werewolf was coming into his own with his powers, and even though the death of his family still haunted him he was slowly recovering from his loss.

Panting softly Cody looked at his mater smiled slightly before falling back and sitting on his backside. "What is the next lesson you have for me master?" Cody said looking up at the elder man.

"I have nothing left to teach you Cody you have been here for only for three years and yet you quickly mastered your powers you could very well one day surpass me for Sorcerer Supreme." Cody's jaw dropped at that, this was something he hadn't excepted he was strong but he never thought he could be the next Sorcerer Supreme.

"I certainly agree with that statement your student has promise." Said a kind but elderly voice. Looking toward the master and student saw Wong along with a man that was even older then the Asian man. He had a long silver beard along with wrinkled skin, his face showed tons of laugh lines, showing he enjoyed smiling and laughing a lot. The elder man was also wearing long silver robes and a strange hat.

"Ah Albus it is good to see you my friend." Doctor Strange said with wide smile as he walked up to the elder man with his hand extended. Taking it the man called Albus shook it. "Yes it has been a while Stephen and this here must be your student Cody." Nodding Doctor Strange motioned toward his young pupil to come and join them.

"Cody this here is Professor Albus Dumbledore head master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and of course Albus this is Cody WulfGuard my student." Looking at the elder man Cody slowly held his hand out taking the frail hand of the Headmaster into his own and shook it slowly. "I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you Cody Stephen here has told me quite a lot about you." He said with a small twinkle in his eye. "Yeah it's nice to meet you as well…" He said in a low voice. "May I ask what are you doing here…?" Smiling at the question the Headmaster let go of the young werewolf's hand and looked toward The Sorcerer Supreme. "I must say you were right about him Stephen he would be perfect." Looking between the older man and his master Cody raised an eyebrow. "Perfect? Perfect for what? " Grinning Stephen looked at the younger man and smirked slightly. "Why Albus I believe we should explain first don't you think?" Nodding the wizard looked at the young sorcerer with that same twinkle in his eye. "Why I am here to offer you a job to become the Defense Against the Dark teacher at my school." 


End file.
